


The Debt All (Wo)men Pay

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Malivore is an abusive jackass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: Landon rapes and kills Hope in front of Ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 22





	The Debt All (Wo)men Pay

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is a reference to National Treasure 2, in which a clue that they need to figure out a puzzle is the answer to the line 'a debt that all men pay', which is death.
> 
> Also, this is the first truly dark story that I've written, so please keep that in mind when you're reading.

**TRIGGER WARNINGS AHEAD: RAPE, NON/CON, DEATH. PLEASE HEAD THESE WARNINGS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING.**

Hope watched with fear filled eyes as two of Malivore’s minions, who were wearing Kaleb and MG’s faces, grabbed hold of Ryan and forced him to his knees. Off to the side, Landon, who had just admitted to having been Malivore since that fateful night in Georgia, was smirking at the struggle Ryan was putting up. But neither Hope nor Ryan were paying him any attention. Their eyes were locked on each other in a silent conversation. But Mali-Landon couldn’t allow that.

Pushing away from the wall, he made his way over to Hope, blocking her view of Ryan, and cut her clothes away from her body. Once the young tribrid stood completely naked in front of him, Mali-Landon circled Hope slowly before stepping up directly behind her and wrapping his arms firmly around her body. One hand moved up to her chest and roughly pinched, pulled and twisted her nipples until they were stiff, while the other hand dropped down to between her legs.

“Be a good girl and spread your legs for me. I want to show my worthless son how well your body reacts to Landon’s touch.” Mali-Landon whispered dangerously into Hope’s ear.

“No.” Hope replied stubbornly, her voice sounding more determined to fight Malivore than she currently felt.

“You know… I’m not much of one that likes a huge audience, but if you won’t cooperate, you leave me no choice.” Mali-Landon said with a shrug. “GIRLS! Come help our guest of honor assume the proper position for me.” He called.

Hope didn’t dare take her eyes off of Ryan. Malivore had already gotten his minions to take on the likes of the guys, so she could only assume he had gotten to the twins. When Ryan’s gaze shifted from her and his eyes widened, Hope knew her assumption was correct. Then two sets of familiar hands were moving up and down her legs, slowly easing them apart until Mali-Landon told them to stop. Then he was back to pressing firmly against Hope’s back and she realized he was naked now too. That realization made Hope want to puke. This time when Mali-Landon’s hand moved down to between her legs, he was able to push three fingers forcefully into Hope’s pussy.

“AH!” Hope cried out as she was finger fucked mercilessly by a hand that she used to seek comfort in holding.

“Tell me girls, is she a virgin?” Mali-Landon asked as he held Hope firmly against him so that she stayed upright.

“Yes. She acts like a slut, but she’s as innocent as can be.” Lizzie replied.

“We can prepare her for you, if you’d like us to.” Josie offered as her hands ghosted over Hope’s inner thighs.

“No one fucks her, but me. Go play with each other.” Mali-Landon instructs. “As for you, my Little pet… you’re going to cum for me.”

Hope frantically shook her head back and forth, trying to fight off her impending orgasm, but her body wasn’t listening, and as she came harder and more intense than herself or any sex toy had ever accomplished, her body slumped forward, pushing her ass against Mali-Landon’s dick. His hands moved to her hips and he rocked his own hips against her; his dick rubbing between her ass cheeks.

“You see, you worthless piece of shit, the girl you let blind you with such a weakness as the notion of love, just came for me. Has she ever responded to your touch in such a way?” Mali-Landon sneered at Ryan.

“I swear I will kill you.” Ryan seethed.

“Oh, that would be a hell of a threat if I wouldn’t just come back to life.” Mali-Landon said with faux-concern before letting go of Hope so that she fell down.

Hope tried to crawl towards Ryan, if nothing else to get away from Mali-Landon, but she didn’t get far before she was yanked back towards him by her ankles and he climbed on top of her. Forcing Hope’s legs as far apart as he could so that he was still straddling her, Mali-Landon grabbed his dick and guided it to Hope’s pussy. When Hope started squirming beneath him, Mali-Landon snapped his fingers at the twins and motioned them over.

“Hold her still while I take the one thing that she could have ever offered my worthless son.”

“May I have her eat me out while you take her innocence?” Josie asked as she rubbed her cheek on Mali-Landon’s shoulder.

“No you may not. You are to only do as I tell you to. So stop asking to play with her.”

Hope whimpered as she turned her head to search out Ryan. His gaze was fearful and apologetic and conveyed just how much he loved her and how sorry he was for getting them into this mess. But when Mali-Landon realized that Hope and Ryan were having another silent conversation, he grabbed Hope’s jaw and roughly turned her head so that she was looking up at him.

“Stop looking at him. He’s not going to save you. You belong to me now.” Mali-Landon growled before thrusting his hips forward as hard as he could so that he was ripping through her hymen and burying himself balls deep inside her.

“AH!” Hope cried out as she felt the blood trickle out from between her legs.

Ryan struggled against the hold Kaleb and MG had on him, but their grip only tightened. He wanted to break free of his own captors and rescue Hope from hers and take her somewhere far away from all of this. But he couldn’t. Whatever his father did to Hope’s friends… it made the vampires even stronger than before. He was helpless as he was forced to watch the woman he loved be raped by his own father, who had taken over his loser little brother’s body, while her best friends held her down. But despite the predicament that they were in, Hope didn’t stop struggling to get away from the monster above her.

The more Hope tried to get away, however, the harder and faster Mali-Landon raped her. Hope could feel another orgasm coming on, and she tried even harder than before to keep from cumming, but then Mali-Landon was playing with her clit again, and she came undone as he filled her pussy with his seed. Hope’s body shook as she cried silently. Twice in the space of no more than half an hour, Malivore had manipulated her body into an orgasm as he raped her in front of Ryan. Hope couldn’t imagine how things could get worse, but then Mali-Landon was pumping his dick in and out of her yet again and was leaning down to capture her lips in a hard kiss.

Hope whimpered into the kiss and kept her mouth firmly shut. And that just wouldn’t do. So Mali-Landon roughly palmed Hope’s breast, causing her to gasp, and allowing him to force his tongue past her lips. As his thrusts sped up, Mali-Landon deepened the kiss. He could hear Ryan continue to struggle to get free, but he didn’t let it bother him. His worthless son was never going to get to have the ruined woman beneath him. Doubling his speed, Mali-Landon had Hope crying out into the kiss and thrashing about beneath him.

The slap that sounded throughout the room silenced everyone. A bright red handprint slowly appeared on Hope’s cheek and Hope winced at the pain. Satisfied that he had everyone’s attention, Mali-Landon grabbed Hope’s hips and started yanking her against him in time with his thrusts. In what felt like no time at all, Mali-Landon’s balls were tightening up, and he leaned down to bite into Hope’s neck as he shot load after load of cum deep into Hope’s pussy. As he started to pull out, Hope’s body spasmed as her third release washed over her, causing Mali-Landon to push back into her pussy and wrap an arm under her waist to lift her hips off the floor.

“You’d be the perfect vessel to carry my children, but alas, that cannot be. I cannot allow you to run around to eventually defeat me. So as much as I enjoy having my dick buried deep inside you, you have to die.”

Ryan’s head shot up at the last four words his father spoke. Everything after that happened in slow motion. Ryan finally tore one arm free from his captors and lunged for his father, but he was too late. Mali-Landon pulled his dick out of Hope’s pussy while simultaneously snapping her neck. As time resumed regularly, Ryan fell forward as he was released and then it was just him, his father and Hope’s naked, dead body. Ryan could pull his gaze from Hope’s horrified, unseeing look, even as he felt his father kneel beside him.

“Do you still want the bitch now, Son? Go on, fuck her lifeless body. Maybe you’ll enjoy it without her responding.” Mali-Landon sneered before leaving Ryan alone.

Once his father had truly left, Ryan let the tears he had been keeping at bay fall as he pulled Hope’s lifeless body into his arms and rocked his body over hers.

“God, I’m so sorry Hope. If I hadn’t tracked down my father, you would still be alive, and your friends wouldn’t have done what they just did. I love you so much, Sweetheart. I just wish I would have told you sooner.” Ryan whispered before pressing a kiss to Hope’s rapidly cooling forehead. “Please come back to me, Princess.”


End file.
